Taiko and Lia Story
by mimiakochan
Summary: This is about the parents of one of my Inuyasha Fancharacters, Taiko and Lia. This is when they were younger and how they met. This is in the feudal era. There will be violence and well more violence
1. Taiko Tigo

"Taiko!!!" Yelled a voice. Taiko jumped out of bed. Taiko was a tiger demon at the age of 16, he was the descendent of a long line of tiger leaders, and he was born to lead the Tiloko Tiger Pack. One of the Top Tiger youkai ((demon)) Packs around. He lived with a tiger Clan made of of tons of other packs. This is where most Tiger Youkai's live and come from. Taiko had short hair, a big puff of bangs in front, a furry vest, no shirt, pants that puff at the bottom, a long tiger tail,two long tiger stripes on his face and two tiger ears. Taiko jumped out of bed and dashed toward his door.He flung the carpet/door up. He stood in possition of how tiger's present them sleves when called. A older Tiger demon similar to Taiko. He walked to Taiko.  
  
"Taiko, today is the day you meet your future wife, the princess of the tiger clan." Said the older one.  
  
"Yes Father, I know." Taiko said with a sigh.  
  
"Taiko, you know that we have arranged for you two to get married when you are old enough, 18 exactly." Said his father inspecting Tiako. Most of the time, the families arrange who their Child will marry, but the girl of the mariage has to except the boy. "Make sure you impress her!" Taiko's father exclaimed. Taiko still did not know why he had to marry, the point of marriage, or the point of love at all.  
  
"Yes father.." Sighed Taiko. Taiko went into his room and combed his hair. He look out the window quickly at a yelling out side.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Said the one being dragged along by the Tiger Police.  
  
"Yeah right, now come along!" They dragged them off to the dungeon.  
  
"Pathetic, I hope they rot in there." Said Taiko Cruely. Taiko wasn't the nicest person in the world.  
  
Later at the Tiger Youkai Kingdom...  
  
"Presenting the princess!!!" Yelled a tiger youkai guard. Taiko and His father bowed. A beautiful girl walked out. She looked 15, she had a gorgeous Kimono on, long black hair, tiger ears, two stripes on her face, a long tiger tail too. She had a fan infront of her face. She walked up to Taiko.  
  
"My future husband I presume.." She cooned. She exaimened him. "Make him work harder...he is not good enough...he is not my type.." She cooned. She walked up the stairs and back into the hallway...  
  
Not...her type?! work Harder!? I have worked all my life for her!  
  
Later...back at Taiko's..  
  
"We will revisit her later, not today that is. She will accept you." Said his father in disgust.  
  
"Sir Tigo! We need a guard for the new prisoner!" Yelled a guard.  
  
"Taiko, go and watch the prisoner." Yelled his father. Taiko Slumped up the stairs.  
  
"Yes father..."  
  
later at the dungeon...  
  
"That cell there..." Yelled the guard. Taiko walked down the dungeon stairs and the guard left. The prisoner was in a cloak. Taiko leaned against the wall. He heard a sniffle. He turned to the cell.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" He said to the person in the cell. The cloaked person just faced the wall and the sniffling continued. "HEY! WHAT IS IT WITH THE SNIFFLING?!"  
  
"Leave me alone..." Whispered a voice.  
  
"Well I can't because I'm supposed to watch you."  
  
"but I didn't do anything..." Whispered the voice again.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing...I can not speak it...he will kill me..." Said the cloaked person, it was a whisper of a cry.  
  
"You can't get killed in here," Commented Taiko.  
  
"He can get past it...all of it...he will kill me..."  
  
"Look, can you tell me if you are here for murder or something?" asked Taiko irratated. There was a long silence. "HELLO!?!"  
  
"No..." whispered the cloaked person. Taiko now was Extremely irratated.  
  
"Are you demon? Can you tell me that?!" He said holding back his anger.  
  
"yessss..." hissed the voice a bit.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." 


	2. Tienga, the key to the princess

Taiko sat down in one of the chairs by the cell.  
  
"Okay, are you a tiger demon?" Asked Taiko calming down.  
  
"...yesss....." the cloaked person hissed.  
  
"Can you show me your face?" there was a long silence.  
  
"No....I must...where the mask....'he' says I must..." They hissed. The cloaked person turned around. The cloak covered up its body, (yes they had cloths on under the cloak.), they had a white mask that covered up their face that hasn't already been covered by the cloak. The mask had two slits for eye holes and black decorations on it.  
  
"Oh, er..okay, who is 'he'?" Asked Taiko who was now getting irratated again.  
  
"No! I musn't tell!" Yelled the cloak person.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Just asking! Geez, well, are you a girl or boy?" there was a long silence.  
  
"'He' never said whether I could say..."  
  
"Well then its okay!" Said Taiko furiously, a little bugged.  
  
"Female." Hissed the cloaked girl  
  
"Hmm...You sound like a man."  
  
"WHat...?!" Hissed the girl.  
  
"Age?" Taiko asked, slumping in his chair.  
  
"........15......."  
  
"okay, now I'm satisfied... Hm...." He scratched his head and then had a sneaky look on his face. "I have an offer for you...a deal"  
  
"What....?"  
  
"Your a Woman, so you know how women think...If you help me impress the princess, because she won't except me as her husband. You tell me how I shall impress her, deal?" He cooned.  
  
"And what's in it for me...?" Hissed the cloaked girl.  
  
"Protection, from 'him', I will promise not to let 'him' kill you." There was a long silence and then the cloaked girl turned to him, still having the mask on. "And I won't bug you about showing me your true Identiy."  
  
"Deal." The cloaked girl hissed back.  
  
"One more thing..." Cooned Taiko now close to the cell.  
  
"What...?" She cooned.  
  
"What is your name?" Said Taiko. He leaned on the bars. There was a long silence. "Hello?!"  
  
"Tienga...." Cooned the girl. She sounded calmer now.  
  
"Taiko, and deal." They shook hands. "deal." 


	3. questions

"What do you care about?"  
  
"Care about What?" Asked Taiko. He was sitting in a chair that tilted over and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why do you care about her?"  
  
"I care about why she wants me, and her looks." He cooned, he pulled a apple out of his pocket and starts to peel it.  
  
"No wonder she doesn't want you." Tienga exclaimed.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Question, you may like her looks but, have you ever commented her? Given her anything? Even spent anythime with her?" There was silence.  
  
"No...." He commented.  
  
"So you only care about her looks?"  
  
"Why are you changing the subject?!" He said getting annouyed.  
  
"Do you like her personality?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Do you only want to marry her because you are supposed to?"  
  
"Er I-"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"STOP ASKING ME ALL THOSE QUESTIONS! LET ME ANSWER THEM!!!"  
  
"First lesson..." She ignored him. "Be sweet...be kind.....be you."  
  
"Me, is what makes the princess hate me!"  
  
"Then...why don't we move on, have you ever commented her on how beautiful she is?" She asked titles her head.  
  
"No...." He said turning the other way.  
  
"No wonder, " She cooned. "This might take awhile..." 


End file.
